Open the Door
by cosmogirl7481
Summary: "She'd said she wasn't that kind of girl, and Wade knew that to be true. But damn it all if that wasn't the reason he wanted it so much with her." My version of what should have happened at the end of In Havoc and In Heat. 1x04 Wade POV because it was more fun inside his brain. Rated M because I wrote it. Seriously, why else would you write or read fic?


**My version of what should have happened at the end of In Havoc and In Heat.**

 **Wade POV**

 **That being said, I love Zoe and Wade, and I think their story arc is perfect.**

.

.

He was still wet from the rain as he watched her walk back to her place, standing by the window in the dark like a goddamn fool, thinking about just how wet she was. Just how wet he fucking _knew_ he'd made her.

What was it about this woman?

It wasn't as if he couldn't head down to the Rammer Jammer and fuck the nearest pussy he could find. He was Wade Kinsella. He didn't stand by windows pining over a woman who didn't want him. But that was the thing. She _did_. She _wanted_ him. He'd known it since that first night in his car. The way she tasted, the way she sounded, all hot and reckless as he licked her neck just beneath her ear.

He'd never been harder than he was that night. Never wanted anything as much as he'd wanted to strip her naked and fuck up into her as she rode him until she forgot that any other man existed.

Fucking horn.

He'd gotten rid of the thing the next day.

But now, here he was. In the same place he was that night. Wanting her. He was _always_ fucking wanting her.

And he knew she was feeling him, too. He knew if she could let down her guard for just a single moment, and drop her need to always be in control, she wouldn't need a heat wave as an excuse to do something wild and reckless. Something like letting him fuck her until she couldn't walk without remembering what it felt like to have him inside her.

God, he _needed_ to be inside her.

She'd said she wasn't that kind of girl, and Wade knew that to be true. But damn it all if that wasn't the reason he wanted it so much with her. It wasn't just about sex. Sex, he could get that anywhere. But sex with Zoe would be something different for him. And even though he wanted it, the idea of it scared the shit out of him. Far more than he cared to admit. Fuck admitting it. He never would. Hell, he didn't even want to think about it. Except that it was all he _could_ think about.

He'd never had sex with any real feelings attached. And who knows? Maybe if they'd just fucked that night on Miller Road, it all could have been easy. Just scratching an itch with a drunk girl he didn't know. But he knew her now. Well, the pieces she'd let him see anyway. And while she hadn't shown him all that much, what he'd seen, he was definitely into.

He knew she was closer to Lavon, but that didn't bother him. Lavon was her friend, but the spark, the chemistry she shared with Wade, was something altogether different. And Wade knew deep down, what they were feeling around each other was better. At least, it was for him.

The real question was if he was ready for what being with her like that would mean. He didn't know. Could she do casual? I mean, Wade was pretty good in bed. No one had ever complained, at any rate. He knew all the right buttons to push and stroke and lick and suck.

"Jesus fuck," he groaned, realizing his hand was on his dick. Goddamn that woman. He hadn't masturbated since he was a teenager. And here he was, just about to do exactly that.

Well, fuck that.

He wasn't about come in his own hand while imagining what Zoe Hart's pussy would feel like wrapped around him. Not when he very well _knew_ she was over there wet and fucking primed to take his cock.

She'd probably be so fucking tight.

And even though she was wet, he'd probably have to lick her just to get her real good and ready. Yeah, he would definitely need to get her ready. Wade didn't go down on women as a general rule. Sometimes he'd do it if he was really into it, but fuck all, he wanted to know what Zoe tasted like.

"Damn it," he cursed. "Fucking rain."

It had been a hundred and five degrees for days, and the weather chose to break the exact moment she was standing on his porch, ready to do what they'd both been wanting to do since she got here. And as soon as the rain started, she backed off. She walked away, leaving him standing there wondering how the fuck it all went wrong. God knows, he never considered himself a lucky man, but damn. This was taking bad luck to a whole other level.

The way he saw it, he had two choices. He could suck it up and go to bed, his dick hard and aching, and fall asleep dreaming about all the things he wanted to do to Zoe Hart, or he could walk the distance between their houses and just fucking do them.

With her.

All night long.

The latter scared him shitless because she might say no again, but the former made him a pussy. And Wade Kinsella had never been accused of being a pussy.

Fuck it.

He was going.

.

.

.

He was rain-soaked by the time he stepped up on her porch, and he knocked without giving himself too much time to think.

"Doc," he said softly, as she stood behind the screen door. She was wearing a black robe, and even though it was mostly dark, he could see the traces of moisture on her neck and chest, trailing down to her full tits. He didn't know if it was rain water from when she'd been outside with him earlier, or sweat from the heat. He only knew he wanted to taste her there to find out.

"Wade," she said, her voice squeaking just a little, and he couldn't help but smirk. "What…what are you doing here?"

"Well, now," he drawled the words out a little longer than necessary. "I was just thinkin' that maybe…I don't know… _maybe_ I should give you another chance to do whatever it was you wanted to do so much tonight."

He watched her eyes dilate, as her hand absently stroked her neck. That fucking hand. On her neck. Such a little thing, and she had no idea just how sexy it was. How sexy _she_ was.

"Heat wave's over, Wade," she said.

He leaned in and placed his hand on the door frame. "Then how come I'm still hot?"

He thought she might step farther back into the hall, but once again, Zoe Hart surprised him by stepping closer to the screen. She was close – so close he could smell her. All rain and sweat and perfume that was distinctly hers.

"Maybe you should take a cold shower."

Damn, he loved her sass.

"Maybe I should," he agreed, really fucking liking the way he could tell that wasn't what she wanted to hear. "Or maybe you could open this door, and let's finish what you started back at the Rammer Jammer tonight when you asked me to meet you at my place."

She moved in even closer. It wasn't much – just the tiniest hint of a lean – but he saw it.

"I told you," she said, "I'm not that kind of girl."

"And what kind of girl is that?" he asked. "The kind who doesn't want to feel good? That's the reason you came to me tonight, isn't it? You knew I could make you feel good, didn't you? Nothin' wrong with wantin' to feel good, Zoe."

She looked like she wanted to say something, but she didn't. She licked the corner of her mouth before biting down on her bottom lip, and fuck his life. This girl would be the death of him.

"Tell you what," he whispered, because she was close enough to hear him. Wade was about to put himself out there, and even though it scared the shit out him, he had to fucking do it. He knew she wasn't a one night kind of girl, and fuck him, he didn't want her to be. He knew one night with Zoe Hart would never be enough, and if he was honest with himself, he'd known it since the first time he met her. But one night – this night – was where it had to start. "You don't even have to say anything, Doc. You want this? All you gotta do is open this door. You open the door, and I promise, I'll make it good. I'll make you feel so fucking good."

"Wade…" she started, but he didn't give her a chance to tell him all the reasons why they shouldn't because he knew all the reasons why they should.

"Open the door, Zoe."

Wade stood there, watching those million reasons play out in her dark brown eyes, and he knew that later, he'd contemplate and dissect them all, but not right now. Not when he was moments away from yes or no. And god, he needed her to say yes.

And then, without a word, she pushed the door open.

"Come here," he said, not even waiting for her. He pulled her flush against him, then pushed her back inside. Wade didn't take her mouth. Instead, he licked, hot and wet, the length of her collarbone before sucking on her neck. She tasted the way he'd imagined. Sweet and salt and clean.

It was the way she whimpered his name while clinging to him that almost did him in. His dick pressed against the fly of his wet jeans, and if he wasn't careful, he was gonna spill in his pants like a horny fifteen year old virgin.

"God, you taste good," he murmured against her overheated skin.

"I taste like sweat," she said, giggling. And damn, if he didn't like that sound a whole hell of a lot more than he should.

"You taste like sex."

"Gross," she said, pulling his wet shirt over his head, and dropping it on the floor behind them. Her hands immediately went to his stomach, and Wade couldn't help but groan at what it felt like to finally have her touching him this way.

"Listen, Doc," he said, pushing his jeans down, loving the way her eyes widened at the sight of his cock. "I don't know what kind of sex you've been having, but trust me, we're definitely gonna work up a sweat."

He led her to her bed, and just as he was about to remove her robe and finally see what he'd been imagining since her first night in Bluebell, she said, "This is only for tonight."

He smirked.

"Got it."

"Seriously, Wade. I _mean_ it."

"What?" He laughed. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm pretty sure I agreed with you."

"Okay then," she said, as he pushed her robe off. And Jesus fuck, his imagination never held a candle to her reality. Her tits were full and soft, with puffy nipples that he had the sudden urge to lick and bite and suck. Her tiny waist and full hips he wanted to grab onto and never let go. "I just want to be clear."

"Well," he said, reaching down and taking his cock in his hand. Her eyes widened, and he could hear her sudden intake of breath. "We can talk about that if you really want to, Doc, but if you don't mind, I have something else – something better – in mind for your mouth right now."

It was her laugh, all free of inhibition for the first time since he'd known her, that did him in. And it hit him like a ton of bricks that he was actually here with her. They were naked, and he was about to fuck her goddamn senseless. He was going to finally, _finally_ be inside of Zoe Hart.

And it was too much.

Too many feelings he didn't know how to process. Because Wade didn't know how to process actual feelings.

So, he did the only thing he could. He pushed her back on the bed and covered her body with his. He took her mouth, kissing her harder and deeper than he probably should have. But this was what he knew how to do. She might think she only wanted this for one night, but he was going to fuck her so good, one night would never be enough.

The moment that he entered her, the moment that he felt what it was like to be inside her as she breathed his name against his mouth, he lost a part of himself to Zoe Hart. And it was a part he fucking knew he would never get back.

.

.

.

 **A/N**

 **I don't own them.**

 **I just wanted to make them say and do dirty things. Bc let's be real: Wade would totes be a dirty-talker.**

 **Thanks to Marvar for editing. Because seriously, I still can't write without her. And thanks to Funmbie for pre-reading. I love you both.**

 **Also, sorry to anyone who was expecting Twific. But y'all should watch this show. I'm in love.**


End file.
